Fulwood Spartans FC
Introduction Fulwood Spartans FC is a team that plays in the English conference premier group 215. The club prides itself on its unique adaptable approach to football and also providing a swift enjoyable display on the field. The club like to utilise the 4-5-1 formation using both defensive, attacking and midfield heavy versions of the formation. The club's greatest honours include coming runner-up in the conference national group 57 and coming third and runner-up in the conference premier group 215. Season 35 Fulwood Spartans FC was founded 10 games into season 35, on the 28/11/2013.The club wasted no time in making improvements to the squad and quickly invested in two new players to help solidify themselves. Firstly the club set about stabilising the central midfield area and brought in Peter Rapcan AS Metalu Doclin for a reported £4m fee. Secondly the club bought Albert Robson from FC Dragonss Utd for £7.9m, this transfer has since proved crucial in the seasons to come. Other crucial signings included Arkwright Smith (£10m), Vit Navrat (£5.8m), Francisco Martinez (£4.1m) and Tamer El Doumany (£2.2m). Season 35 went on to be a successful season, as the club secured promotion scoring 53 goals and conceding 27, they also defeated rivals Ninja Priests FC 4-1. Fulwood Spartans FC also earned respectable finishes against league rivals Tidworth Town and FC Arsenal, however the low point of the season had to be a crushing 6-2 defeat to league leaders V.V.V Hart. The game of the season had to be the Spartans exhilarating 3-2 victory over FC Arsenal in which Rawlings scored the winner with the last kick of the ball. In terms of major sales, season 35 had little to offer. However the club did gain a decent £11m for Gavin Webb from Brownstar FC, this season went onto be the record fee received in the conference national group 57. Season 35 Awards * Over 25 player of the Season - Jack Rawlings * Under 25 player of the season - Albert Robson * Signing of the season - Albert Robson Season 36 Season 36 was the clubs first full 34 games season in Trophy Manager. The season got off to a bad start as the Spartans lost 2 out of there opening 4 games to First Pull Academy and Harrow FR. However the club began to pick up form after the 3-1 at home to A.S Edinburgh, this steady form which saw them win a majority of their games lasted until the end of the season and saw them secure 3rd place having gained the double over league rivals Mero FC with 3-0 and 2-1 wins aswell as progressing to the fourth round of the english cup after an impressive 3rd round display in the 1-0 win vs Gallardos. During this season the Spartans managed to score 87 goals and concede 37 this gave them an average of 1.97 goals per game. The season's stand out players had to be top goalscorer Jack Rawlings, new man Robert Greaves and right back Tamer El Doumany. Together these players scored 32 goals and provided 26 assists that accounts for around half of the teams goals coming through these players. Robert Greaves was perhaps the most surprising out of the three due to the fact that he arrived as a £2.6m backup for newly signed Alper Topak, however due to the superior performances and experience of Greaves, Topak was eventually sold due to lack of impact. Season 36 - The Liam Oliver crisis Liam Oliver signed for Fulwood Spartans FC for a reported £32.9m from Australian first division side FC Fuegonia, it was hoped he might be able to play a long term role in the midfield after head scout Andy Thorpe claimed that he could potentially be a 4.5* player, however this was far from the truth. Later training and scouting sessions revealed that he was not the player that Thorpe had initially predicted, this can clearly be seen in his less than convincing performances that gave him a 4.9 rating for the season. Oliver still played a first team role as it was clear that manager Noah Woodhouse wanted to get some services for the astronomical amount of money payed for this young tragedy. Liam Oliver was sold 1 game into season 37 to Four Canals FC for £10m having played 25 games scoring 2 goals and assisting 6. Season 36 signings * Liam Oliver - FC Fuegonia - £32.9m * Alper Topak - Kartal FK - £8m * Robert Greaves - FC Barca Ze - £2.6m * Joseph Baixench - A.E.C Malleu - £8.2m * Ben Cahill - Lederkerle Bielefeld - £33.6m Season 36 sales * Alper Topak - Rapid El Alto - £16m * Francisco Martinez - Wisla Gliwice - £6m Season 35 Awards * Over 25 player of the season -Tamer El Doumany * Under 25 player of the season - Robert Greaves * Signing of the season - Robert Greaves Season 37 Season 37 saw the club reach record positions in the league table and also obtain other silverware along the way. Season 37 saw the Spartans finish second over 34 games, they scored 112 goals and conceded just 29 making it their best offensive and defensive season on record. They averaged at 2.29 goals per game. The season was not always as positive as the Spartans lost 4-3 on the opening game of the season to newly promoted kensington IK, however it was clear once the new signings arrived after this game that the Spartans could quite possibly be title contenders. Season 37 saw the club achieve a record 5 win streak from the 13-24th May during this season clearly highlighting their title credentials. Another factor that gave them a fear factor amongst other teams were the comfortable 3-2 and 4-2 victories over relegated title favourites Derbyshir e Dales FC, Derbyshire Dales then went on to finish third behind the Spartans highlighting the importance of these victories. In terms of new signings Season 37 was a major stepforward for the club as they spent a club record £180.6m on new signings, these included Vito Ricciolini £43.5m, Siaka 'Yaya' Toure £49.0m, Gokhan Tazecan £5.4m, Grigore Necula £40.8m, Taulant Pacolli £31.5m and David Sergeant £10.3m. These signing proved key to the seasons success with Necula, Toure and Ricciolini being the pick of the bunch. Season 37 Improvements Vito Ricciolini was brought in to replace Robert Greaves on the left hand side of midfield as Greaves was deemed as a weaker player despite having a fantastic previous season, Ricciolini went on to get 21 goals and 15 assists in 32 games a clear improvement over Greaves record in that position. Toure was possibly the greatest improvement in the team replacing the unfortunate Liam Oliver, Yaya was able to bag an impressive 20 goals and assists during this campaign establishing himself as the signing of the season and also one of the most feared centre midfielders in the league. Grigore Necula was a later addition to the squad after the departure of Vit Navrat to Atletico Pomigliane for £10.0m, Necula quickly established himself on the pitch as an brilliant all round midfielder with a specialty in passing, Necula picked up a 6.0 rating for the season. Season 37 signings * Vito Ricciolini - Lazio Argentina - £43.5m * Siaka 'Yaya' Toure - Oh! - £49.0m * Gokhan Tazecan - Cihan Begli Tusgolug - £5.4m * Grigore Necula - AS Bucaresti - £40.9m * Taulant Pacolli - VFL Mexixe - £31.5m * David Sergeant - Swale UC - £10.3M Season 37 sales * Liam Oliver - Four Canals FC - £10.0M * Nqabeni Makue - ARCD Santa Cruz - £2.0m * Vit Navrat - Atletico Pomigliane - £10.0m * Gokhan Tazecan - £5.3m - سعود ابو قرعه Season 37 awards * Over 25 player of the season - Albert Robson * Under 25 player of the season - Vito Ricciolini * Signing of the season - Siaka 'Yaya' Toure Fulwood Spartans FC Hall of Fame Name: Albert Robson Seasons: 35-present Position: OMR Club Record: 85/40/44 Albert was the first induction to the official Fulwood Spartans FC as he is not only the clubs most capped player but he has also contributed to a goals in every game that he has played making him one of the clubs best ever players and a cult hero amongst fans. Robson has also only ever played for Fulwood Spartans FC as he didn't play competitively for his previous clubs maing him one of the most loyal players in the clubs short history, a true legend and a model professional. Fulwood Spartans FC kit Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs